mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:A8T
Welcome Greetings hero, and welcome to Might and Magic Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Castel Cross page, and we hope you contribute more. Useful Links In order to help you, we'll provide you with these links you might want to find useful: * - an look at the recent edits on the articles. * - if you are new to Wikia, don't be shy - this is the page to help you! **Might and Magic Wiki:Editor Guidelines - if you are new to this wiki, here is a page that will fill you in about editing here. *Forum:Index - if you would like to ask a question, then you may do it here. *Forum:Castle of Dreams - if you would like to propose something to this wiki, then this is the link you should use. Conclusion If you need some additional help, say it on my talk page. I'm looking forward to see you editing. To battle, hero! Huzzah! -- Energy X (Talk) 22:24, November 18, 2012 Edits Thank you for those edits, but please keep in mind that unless you have an image, you don't need . Energy X ∞ 14:44, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Energy X! Thanks for the information, I shall remove those empty picture slots in as soon as possible. On subject of images however, if I wanted to take in-game screenshots of those said towns to add as a pictures to these pages, would this violate copyright law? And if so are there other ways to place images from the game legally? A8T (talk) 21:57, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Well, it is hard to say - we should have templates that tell the viewer that it is from the game itself and everything abides the US law. However, we are a small, humble community, so that task should come later, just not now. Energy X ∞ 22:06, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Not a problem, I will just get adding stuff then. A8T (talk) 22:15, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Biographies Well, you can improvise and write it on using your own words. Of course, if you are able to copy the biography, use of the template is preffered, so when you are able to copy the biography of a character/town etc., just use that template - after the tag. Energy X ∞ 19:22, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Fortunetly many of the Heroes V towns show up in Heroes VI, so that shortens the list a bit. A8T (talk) 12:50, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and I forgot - when making those pages, can you mention where they are featured? Like Bahiyaa in The Invasion scenario. Energy X ∞ 21:59, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Will do, allong with info on its unique town bonus and any other querks etc. I probably wont get it finished tonight but I shall make a start on the Academy page for now. A8T (talk) 22:10, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Well that all the towns names and their bio's in, now just to fill in everything else. In regards to deleting, is it worth redirecting instead, or just getting rid of those pages outright? A8T (talk) 22:50, December 18, 2012 (UTC) If you have the time to make redirects, you are welcome to try. Energy X ∞ 23:15, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Message Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you! You have been quite a help these times. Energy X ∞ 15:08, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey man! Hope you have a great festive period too and I'm glad to be of service. A8T (talk) 14:15, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Forum Hey, I'd really appreciate if you give your input here. Energy X ∞ 11:01, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Note I see you add the towns. I wonder - does that take much of your time to make those articles? Energy X ∞ 22:25, January 9, 2013 (UTC) No more than any other article. Adding all the towns (i.e. taking names and bio's out the editor) is pretty simple. The hard bit will be adding the detail in when I get to it, like when they appear, their speciality, etc. When they appear is proving to be a pain as the same towns can appear in multiple maps in differnent places so its hard to figure out what the map author intended when they do that (is it simpley a gampaly element or is that town actually in that particular place in cannon). Also given each Heroes VI town is unique I don't have a complete record of them, but that shouldn't take too long. Well that was the long and overcomplicated answer :P A8T (talk) 23:16, January 9, 2013 (UTC) I am asking because if it is difficult you can first put them in your sandbox then copying it. Energy X ∞ 08:46, January 10, 2013 (UTC) We have boxes of Sand? :P Ok I didn't know about the sandbox but I shall take a look and see if I can put them to good use. Where is the sandbox located by the way? Cheers A8T (talk) 00:05, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Well, it is something you can create. You can just create the page User:A8T/Sandbox and do whatever you want to. In my sandbox, you can see that I'm trying to improve the existing the existing templates. Energy X ∞ 09:39, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Message Not sure where you went to. Is it something that prevents you from coming here? Energy X ∞ 19:51, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, very sorry. Small hiatus due to other commitments and the fact my computer is dying and only works sporadically, but I should be back proper in a couple weeks or earlier. (once the computer is dealt with and I have more free time again). I have completed pirates of the savage sea recently so I have whale of articles to add (pun intended). A8T (talk) 18:01, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Ah well, I hope you return soon! Energy X ∞ 19:18, February 3, 2013 (UTC) achievement point hi there! Questions The Wikia staff decided to let us pick ten questions about Might and Magic X and Heroes Online. It would be good if you put an input here. Energy X ∞ 22:39, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Welcome You came back, so hi! So, what was the reason of your absence? Energy X ∞ 17:55, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, It was a mixture of a lot of other life events and a broken computer (meaning I had to use someone else computer on an off to play heroes and thus get in game information. I concentrated on collecting a lot of information in the Heroes VI as a I played though it on the other computer so I do have a bucket load of info to deposit this site. Most of it is lore that may have been missed out. Sadly as I have been gone for so long it may take sometime relearn the art of using a wiki, but I should be back in the saddle soon. A8T (talk) 18:04, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Edits Nice edits. Just a reminder, when you insert a background of a character, instead of pressing enter for a new line, just put . Energy X ∞ 23:37, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Ahh, I was wondering how you keep it all in italics. Thanks for letting me know A8T (talk) 22:27, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Template Ah, you need to go to that template page and update it. Energy X ∞ 22:45, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanking you! A8T (talk) 21:43, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Reply All right, go on. Sure could use more people. Energy X ∞ 21:44, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Video Just our luck. We have barely Heroes VI content, now we have to go with VII. Well, you did good, though, the content will be updated tomorrow. Energy X ∞ 21:25, August 13, 2014 (UTC)